


Kinda Pretty

by Valyssia



Series: Empty Spaces [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyssia/pseuds/Valyssia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set  in the wake of the episode <em>Gingerbread</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to credit [Kyra Cullinan](http://kyrafic.livejournal.com/) for creating [the image](http://nha.magical-worlds.us/viewstory.php?sid=2512&warning=NC-17) that became the inspiration for this drabble.

I won’t give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry. As I run to my room, she calls after me, “Can’t you see? I just want what’s best for you.” I slam my door. “You’ll make new friends.”

She doesn’t know me at all.

I go to the air conditioner vent and remove the cover. Good. The book Amy loaned me survived their awful crusade.

I hate to think she was right, but I don’t see another way.

Turning to the marked page, I look at the picture. The flower looks harmless. Just a common thistle. It’s even kinda pretty.


End file.
